Don't Speak
by Justanothersinger
Summary: It wasn't a question of when this had all started. Or rather, it didn't matter to him how it started. What mattered to him was...why? Naegami slash. Timeline: Pre-Despair.


Don't Speak.

A Dangan Ronpa Fanfiction

When had all of this started?

When did it suddenly become so different?

With each interaction between them, they would inevitably start arguing. Or rather, Naegi would attempt to talk it out and Togami would retort in that cold, cutting manner of his. But recently, when they quarreled, there was something...off about the atmosphere. There was anger, there was irritation, but there was also something else. Something close to those emotions, but so very, very different.

Both of them had noticed this fairly quickly. It was pretty hard to ignore. As they'd learnt for themselves when they tried to take that line of action. But they'd tried. Oh they tried.

Because whatever was in the air between them was far too dangerous to indulge in.

When had all of this started again?

Naegi had chased Togami down for something. Apparently, he'd been more than a little rude with his classmates and Naegi being the little goody-goody two shoes he was thought it wasn't a good way to treat his 'friends'. Togami just scoffed at that concept, but Naegi refused to back down. That was how the argument started.

The fight was getting nowhere fast, but neither of them would back down. Naegi was being unusually stubborn-even for him and Togami was just being his usual self.

It took a turn for the worse-and for the better-when Naegi suddenly reached for Togami, pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.

Togami didn't even have the time to react before he was pushed away again. He just stared at Naegi and Naegi stared back at him, hand over his mouth, a horrified look in his eyes. Neither moved, frozen by the strange heat that permeated the atmosphere around them. As time passed, the horror in Naegi's eyes morphed into uncertainty, then sorrow and finally...regret. Eyes still on Togami, he slowly lowered his hand and fisted it at the side, mumbling, "I'm...I'm sorry, I'll be going now."

He took a step back. And another.

It was only when he had torn his eyes away from Togami that the heir finally made a move.

He'd grabbed Naegi's wrist, ignoring the boy's protests as he drew him back and hissed, "What...was that?"

"T-that wasn't...I...that was..." Naegi was refusing to meet his eyes now, useless words tumbling out of his mouth before he could string them in a sentence. His cheeks, his ears, even the back of his neck were flushed bright red. Togami trapped both of Naegi's hands in his own in a painful grip as he continued in that same tone, "You kissed me."

It didn't leave any room for explanation or doubt. Naegi flinched as if the words had physically hurt him and increased in his efforts to try and pull away. It didn't do much.

"I did." He finally said, and there it was. That determination that lit up his eyes with that dangerous fire, , "I'm sorry Togami-kun, just let me...let me go!"

Or that was what he would have said if Togami had not cut him off at 'I'm sorry'. Togami had let go of his hands, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close enough to kiss him. And kiss him he did.

He felt Naegi freeze in his arms, and as he pulled back and drew his eyes away, he could feel that wide-eyed stare on him. He couldn't look at him, back at what he'd just done because...

"Togami-kun?" Naegi asked, sounding slightly breathless.

That had been the breaking point.

Their lips met again in a harsh kiss, parting and closing in tandem with each other, flashes of red disappearing in their mouths, their breath adding to the unbearable heat that permeated the air between them and to the fire that spread from their lips to their hearts, choking and burning everything in them with its flame. Their bodies moved closer almost automatically; Naegi's hands moving upwards and gripping Togami's jacket, Togami's moving to the shorter boy's waist, trying to pull him as close as he can, a show of desperation almost unheard of for the heir. Again and again, they kissed until their lungs cried out for air and it was all Naegi could do to keep himself standing, each kiss stealing a little more strength from his body and mind.

They separated again, panting, staring at each other through half-lidded eyes.

"Wh...why?" Naegi managed to force out between gasps, the shaky resolve in his eyes overshadowed by that look, that same one that Togami had seen so many times when they were alone together.

_This is so wrong._

He's already falling.

A soft brush of fingertips against his cheek, "Togami-kun?"

"Don't speak." It was meant to be an order, but it came out a plea. Naegi barely had the time to look surprised before the heir leaned in and kissed him yet again.

Soft moans, rough moans were swallowed between their lips. There was less of teeth and hurt and anger this time, but it wasn't a good thing.

Naegi was trying to hold back, pull away, do something to stop this before it became something both of them regretted. But he couldn't.

Each contact of skin on skin made his body ache, burn for something more and at this point, he was powerless to protest. All he could do was try to hold on and pray that this wasn't a dream.

Or a nightmare.

Fingers crept shyly upwards until they touched the nape of Togami's neck. Hushed whimpers finally broke free from between them when Togami responds in kind; a hand moving up Naegi's back and tugging at his hair to deepen the kisses while the other moved along his body, pulling with gentle, yet insistent tugs at the tie and the fabric of Naegi's shirt until they finally came free, leaving him to slip his hand underneath.

A click and the faint creak of hinges.

Naegi is barely aware of his feet moving until he felt something solid hit the back of his legs and he stumbled, his back hitting something cool and soft.

Above him, Togami watched, the expression on his face seemingly impassive. Seemingly.

Shadows darkened down the icy blue of his eyes, the shadows of pupils flared. The shadows gave away his hunger.

"Please..." Naegi begged, and it was beyond him whether he was pleading for more or to stop this before they both did something they would regret.

Togami made the decision for him. He removed his glasses and placed them to the side, climbed on the bed, on top of him, kissing Naegi's forehead with something that felt strangely close to reverence. He left a trail of kisses down his face, his eyes, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his lips. As he did so, he slipped his hand back under Naegi's shirt, feeling the boy tense as his fingers came into contact with naked skin.

He could feel the shudders racking his body as he traced the lines of Naegi's torso, slowly, tantalizingly slow. His other hand undid the buttons that held the shirt together, his face moving downward slowly, kissing the bare flesh as it was revealed to him.

Naegi was squirming, panting under these simple ministrations, hands clawing at the sheets underneath. Wherever Togami touched, it fanned even more sparks to the fire burning under his skin and he couldn't think, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't lie there and take it, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Was he even supposed to do anything?

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it before the thoughts are driven straight out of his head when Togami focuses his attention on a particular spot on his chest.

Naegi could feel his smirk, rather than see it, when he lets out a very loud moan as Togami kisses and bites at his right nipple, tweaking the other one with deft flicks of his fingertips.

"Ahh, no! Not...both at once...!"

"I don't hear you complaining." Even though his reply was composed, his manner of delivery was not. From the corner of his eye, Naegi swore he saw a smattering of pink on the heir's cheeks as he continues, "If your heart beats any faster, it may tear itself out of your body."

If Naegi could think, he wouldn't have doubted that phenomenon from actually happening.

But it was hard enough to breathe as it was.

He tried to stay quiet, to hold back those shameful noises, but it's difficult, so difficult, and he can't hold them back much, unless he stops breathing entirely.

The mortification of sounding so wanton makes him seriously consider that idea.

"Don't...hold them back." Togami murmured against his stomach, and his voice sent a fresh jolt of lightning straight towards his groin, "Let me hear your voice."

Naegi shook his head, no, it was way too embarrassing, he couldn't. He gasped out loud when he felt Togami growl and bite down harshly.

"Let me hear your voice." An order now.

"No! It's...embarrassing...ah!" Trembling fingers sifted through Togami's hair as his lips and hands moved ever-so-slowly lower, pulling down his pants with strong, steady hands, "W-what are you-?!"

"Why do you...think I want to hear your voice, Naegi?" There was a tone in Togami's voice that, from another person Naegi would have called it playfulness. Togami's fingers drew circles on Naegi's pelvis, occasionally chasing down the hollows there until stopping at a point lower than was socially considered appropriate.

Trembling fingers weakly pulled at his hair. "No...wait..."

Togami kissed the spot where he had bitten down and looked back at Naegi, "...You don't want to continue."

_No. No, I don't!_

_We can't do this._

Those thoughts had occurred to him only much later, when his head had cleared and the fire of his longing had long since died out.

He had already surrendered.

"Let...me do it too."

Togami raised an eyebrow, but Naegi was serious. He'd managed to recover enough to push himself up a little, "Please, Togami-kun."

"...Very well." Togami fell back into a sitting position, pulling Naegi towards him. Naegi ended up straddling the other boy, his knees on either side of the heir's hips.

"Get to it then." Togami continues, staring Naegi dead in the eye. Naegi blinks, then blushes and starts undoing Togami's belt with shaky hands. Once he'd managed to pull it free, he pulled down the zipper and paused, looking back at Togami before quickly looking away.

Togami's expression was a curious mix of amusement and exasperation, as he pulled Naegi closer, planting another kiss on his forehead while he slowly puts his hand in Naegi's pants.

His touch racked shivers up Naegi's spine and lights behind eyelids that fluttered to a close. It wouldn't be an exaggeration if Naegi claimed that he saw stars.

He was going slowly, agonizingly slow. _More. Faster._

"Touch me." Togami said in a low voice, his breathing rough and warm on Naegi's ear.

Naegi bit his lip, trying to force down another shudder as he started moving his hand too.

His hand was clumsy, erratic and he could barely work up the energy to concentrate on what he was even doing, because of the sheer havoc Togami was wreaking upon him. He could feel that hand wrap around him, stroke him, barely touching him at times, teasing him to the brink of insanity. Through it all, he could feel Togami pull him forward with his other hand and once he was close enough, he placed his lips on the neck again, licks and bites and unbearably soft kisses that cut through his body in deliciously amazing sensations.

He couldn't think, his body moved on its own. He rolled his hips upward, breath hitching as a fresh wave of pleasure hits him anew, heart stuttering to a halt when he heard his name uttered in a breathless moan.

"Naegi."

"I'm...did I hurt you?" Naegi asked, afraid that he'd done something wrong, something he shouldn't have.

Togami's free hand gripped his hair again, "Shut up," he growled, "and kiss me."

And with a pull forward, kiss him Naegi did.

He was adapting fast to this.

Togami's taste, smell, his touch...he wanted more. He could get drunk off these sensations, these feelings...if he wasn't already.

He moved again and he felt the shudder in Togami's body this time; it sent a thrill through his own body. Their hands wrapped around each other, touching each other, stroking each other, pushing up against each other and each time, those surges of pleasure, each more intense than the one before. _More...more, more!_

_Faster!_

_I'm...so close!_

"C...Crap..." Naegi's voice was hoarse; the words came out a broken whisper, "I'm..."

His body tensed and the heir's arm moved to his shoulders, wrapping around them, pulling him close. Holding him securely.

Naegi arched his back and screamed as he came.

"Togami-kun!"

Togami's only answer was to tighten his hold on Naegi as he felt his own climax nearing.

A few languid strokes had sent him over the edge as well.

He sagged, panting and blinked when shaky arms wrapped around him, helping him stay upright.

"Didn't...last long, did you?" He taunted, but all the sarcasm was gone from his voice, replacing it with something that made Naegi's overexcited heart skip a beat and ache in the same breath. His cheeks were already flushed from exertion; the embarrassment was still evident though.

"I've...never done this with anyone before." He confessed.

His skin was warm and slightly damp to the touch. His hair was incredibly messy, his lips were swollen and there were several dark marks blooming from where Togami had kissed his shoulders and neck.

His eyes shone as he looked at him shyly.

So...perfect.

This completely average boy, average in every single way imaginable was perfect to him in that moment.

He was also something that Togami couldn't have.

Reality came crashing down on him, cold and cruel and he remembered why he'd tried to avoid this situation in the first place.

"Move."

"Eh?"

"I said move." Naegi pulled away and stood up almost automatically, seemingly so used to this tone that the implications of the word hadn't hit him.

As Togami got to his own feet though, he saw the realization dawn on Naegi's face, clear as day.

He always had been an open book in that respect. Too honest for his own good.

It was one of the things that had caught Togami's eye in the first place.

He's something that you can't have.

Togami tore his eyes away and walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Naegi didn't try to stop him.

There wasn't anything that he could say to stop him then. He knew all too well. This was something they couldn't have.

They shouldn't even feel like this in the first place.

When had all of this started?

When had everything suddenly become so different? So complicated?

He didn't know. It was possible that he would never know.

Because it wasn't the answer he was searching for.

The only answers he were searching for were for questions he couldn't ask.

_Why? _

_Why?_

_What have I done?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
